


Get Out Alive

by AttDM



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttDM/pseuds/AttDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers!* America and England and coming back from the annex after finding out that England is blind, and England breaks down. America tries to provide what little comfort he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic ever, so please let me know what you think! Also, please excuse any errors or let me know about them so I can fix them!

  _"England, my glasses are right next to you. Why_ _didn't you pick them up?"_

_"Oh, w-well..."_

_"England?"_

_England just kept stuttering._

_"How many fingers am I holding up?" America asked, grabbing England's shoulders. "You can answer, right? If you can see?"_

 'No, no! Don't say you're sorry, I can't do this again!'

_"I'm sorry America, but it would seem that...I can no longer see..."_

* * *

 

_'No...no...no no no no no! How could the Hero allow this to happen again?'_

 "America, let's go.We need to get to the safe room before the Thing gets back. America?

   "O-oh. Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Iggy."

   "Don't call me that stupid name, you bloody git!"

   America laughed, but without his usual cheeriness. It only served to make the mood worse.

   "Alright, let's just go," he sighed.

   They walked down the corridor, but it took forever. England kept tripping over the floor. The ladder out if the annex had taken a tremendous amount of time too.Finally, after England had tripped and fallen for the 10th time, America just picked him up and carried him piggy-back style. 

   "A-America! What are you doing, you wanker?!"

   America just smiled sadly, even though his older brother couldn't see it.

   "You kept falling, so I'm being a hero and carrying you!" he yelled.

   England sputtered a while longer, but finally saw reason, and wrapped his arms around his former colony's neck to hold on. 

   "I can walk just fine by myself, America! But..."

   America walked a little slower.

   "But what?" he prompted.

   "But thanks you bloody arse!" England huffed, and buried his head into his brother's back. "Thanks..." he repeated into America's jacket.

   America started to choke up, but covered it with a cough, then adjusted England on his back.

   "No problem," America replied, "That's what hero-" He stopped, realizing what he was about to say. That word, "hero," didn't fit himself anymore. 

    _'You're the real hero, England," America thought._

"America?" England questioned. 

   "Oh! Sorry. I was just saying that... that's what brothers do!"

   England shook his head, and suddenly, his whole body started to shake.

   "You just don't get it, do you?!" he screamed, though it was muffled by America's back.

   Startled, America almost dropped England. "What?!"

   England sobbed violently, letting his pent up emotions out. It wasn't healthy to keep them in for so long.

   "I'm going to die, you git!" 

   "What?! You're dying?!" America whipped his head around, trying to look at his older brother.

   As if sensing what he was doing, even though he couldn't see it, England released America's neck, covering his face with his hands.

   "I'm not dying, but I might as well have a death wish! How am I going to defend myself if I can't even  _see_ the bloody monster?! It'll be able to take its sweet time finishing me off, ripping me to shreds first, probably!" he cried, and it echoed through the halls of the mansion.

   "How am I ever going to get out of here alive? he whispered. His tears soaked his little brother's jacket, and for the first time in a long time, America didn't know how to react.

   Setting England down, he turned to face him and said, "Iggy, stop. You don't really believe that, do you?"

   The older nation just sobbed harder.

   "Of course I believe it! And you do too! Don't lie!"

   America had to think about that one for a second. It was true, there was no way for Iggy to fight the monster if he was blind. But that doesn't mean he has a guaranteed death. He wouldn't allow it!

   "I don't believe it! Just cause you can't see doesn't mean you will die! You can stay in the room Germany made! It's super safe there! And I just know that everyone will help to take care of you!"

   "America, can't you see sense?! How long will it take the Thing to find our safe spot?"

   "Even if it does, there are people there to protect you!"

   "And what about when it overpowers you all? It keeps getting stronger and stronger!" 

   Suddenly, England felt strong arms around him. America had sat down, and pulled him into a hug. 

   "Iggy, don't talk like that. We'll take care of you, okay?  _I'll_ take care of you," said America. Now America was crying too. 

   England just squeezed his eyes shut. 

   "I don't want to be taken care of! I don't want to be protected! All I am is a burden to everyone!"

   He opened his teary emerald eyes and looker at America, even though he really wasn't.  

   "I'm  _scared,_ America," he whispered. America put his hands on the back of England's head, and pulled him tighter into his embrace.

   "It's okay. We all are."

   England just gasped for air in between his sobs, crying on his former colony's shoulder.

   "I hate being like this, America. I don't know what to do anymore." He gripped America's jacket tightly. Trying to get a hold of himself, he took a deep breath, but was met with a fresh round of sobs. 

   "I can't do this," he whispered quietly. 

   America just hugged him tighter. 

   "Of course you can. You're the strongest nation I know," he said.

   America was crying fully now. He knew he should try to hold it in, England needed somebody solid to anchor onto, but he just couldn't do it. Being in this mansion with all hope lost, people being injured, and England  _blind,_ how could he not cry?

 _"_ I promise, I  _promise,_ you  _will_ get out of here alive."

 

 

 

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! if you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
